


Spilled Coffee and a Marriage Proposal

by CastielsHeart



Series: Spilled Coffee Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is about to propose to Cas in the place where they met.  Just so happens the first time they met Dean spilled coffee all over Cas.  What transpires is shameless fluff.  Enjoy.Prompt: spilled coffee, marriage proposal, and rainy day





	Spilled Coffee and a Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Please grace me with your comments and kudos.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_2_2018_ad7ba8d6-232b-42d4-8f4c-3ee6142b57c4_zpsfv8jfwkj.jpg.html)

Dean nervously fumbled with the small box in his pocket with one hand and wiped sweat from his brow with the other. The only other time in his life he had ever been this nervous was the first time he had met his boyfriend Cas and after tonight he hoped to call him his fiancé. Dean tried not to fidget because he didn’t want to muss up his suit. He was wearing his verdant green tie to accentuate his eyes which Cas always seemed to adore.

Anxious Dean checked his watch for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. Another fifteen minutes and Cas should be walking through those doors. Dean had decided to propose where they had met the first time two years ago. How cliché. They had met in a coffee shop on a dreary rainy fall morning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean hadn’t felt anything different that morning when he had gotten out of bed. He did however feel that he was running late to meet his brother Sam for coffee and doughnuts at the new shop down the street from his apartment. Gabriel’s Coffee and Sweets had opened a month ago and Sam had been insisting for weeks that Dean join him there for his morning routine. He had finally given in.

Dean hastily dressed in jeans and a vintage Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He coaxed his hair into submission and called it good enough. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and umbrella. Dean nearly tripped over his own feet as he sprinted out the door. He sighed and said to himself, “Looks like it is going to be one of those days.”

Dean despised the rain and would probably have driven his beloved Impala if his destination had not been only four blocks away. When he entered Gabriel’s that morning the hustle and bustle was well underway. Dean spotted his moose of a brother easily and made his way over to where he was seated. Sam frowned as he approached. Great Sam was going to give him a hard time about being late.

“I was starting to worry about you. I already ordered for you. I hope you don’t mind.” Sam said gesturing to the second cup of coffee and doughnut sitting across from him.

“Sorry bro, I overslept.” Dean said sitting down hastily and hitting his shin on the table leg. “Damn!” Dean cried out.

“Oh, klutzy Dean is out and proud today.” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Very funny.” Dean scowled and took a drink of his coffee. “Oh my god this is good.”

“Wait ‘til you try the doughnut.” Sam encouraged. Dean took a big bite and let out an explicit moan. “Would you like some alone time with that doughnut?” Sam said laughing.

“Bite me, Sam!” Dean retorted. Dean enjoyed his coffee so much that he ordered a second cup. As he returned to his table, Dean wasn’t paying attention to where he was going when he collided with a firm trench coated body. His cup hit the floor between them spilling over their shoes and splashing over their pant legs.

“I’m so sorry man, I wasn’t watching where I was going….” Dean trailed off as he made contact with the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen.

“It’s okay… accidents happen. I’m Castiel.” Blue eyes said extending his hand out to Dean. Dean instinctually grasped the man’s hand.

“I’m Dean.” He said trying to keep his voice level as he felt his nerves mounting. Castiel gave Dean a brilliant smile which added to the butterflies in Dean’s stomach.

Castiel looked toward the counter and said, “Hey Gabe. Can we get a replacement coffee for Dean? We had a little accident.”

No problem Cas.” Gabriel responded with a smirk as he turned around to fix the coffee.

“That’s my brother Gabriel. He owns this place. I haven’t seen you here before?” Cas said questioningly.

“My brother Sam drug me here.” Dean said pointing toward his brother. Cas followed Dean’s direction and then a look of recognition crossed Castiel’s face. 

“Your Sam Winchester’s brother.” Cas exclaimed.

“You know my brother?” Dean queried.

“Yes, we work together at Sandover. We are lawyers in the same department.” Cas finished as Gabriel came out with Dean’s coffee and a mop to clean up the mess.

“Sorry about the mess.” Dean apologized.

“No worries Dean-o. Happens to us all.” Gabe said ushering them to leave him to it.

Castiel followed Dean back to Sam and his table. Sam immediately stood up and clapped his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Hey Cas, how's it going?” Sam said with a smile.

“It’s going good Sam” Cas said smiling.

“I see you met my klutzy brother.” Sam said and he playfully punched Dean in the shoulder.

“It has been an absolute pleasure.” Cas said catching Dean’s eye.

“Well I have to run. I have to go meet Jess to taste test wedding cakes.” Sam said picking up his phone from the table.

“Tell Jess I said Hello. Dean if you don’t have any pressing appointments would you mind keeping me company.” Cas asked warmly. Dean was a little thrown by Cas’ invitation. Dean took a moment to pull himself together.

“I’d love to Cas. I hope it’s alright if I call you Cas.” Dean said proud of himself for not stuttering. His nerves were making it hard for Dean to make a good impression. Dean really wanted to make a good impression on Cas.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas said.

“See you tonight, bro.” Dean said as a goodbye to Sam.

Dean sat across from Castiel and stared at his cup for a few moments before he got the courage to meet those blue eyes again. When he finally looked up he found Cas smiling at him warmly. “Sam talks about you a lot. I have to admit I’ve wanted to meet you for a while.” Cas said never giving up eye contact with Dean.

“Really! Why would you want to meet me?” Dean asked bashfully. Dean was just a mechanic and nothing special in his own mind.

“To meet the man who practically raised Sam of course. Sam is such an impressive person it only reasons that you would be as well.” Cas explained.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Dean uttered apologetically.

“Don’t say that.” Cas said laying his hand over Dean’s on the table. Dean felt warmth seep into him from Cas’ touch. “I would really like to know you.”

“I’m just a mechanic.” Dean said dismissively.

“You say that like it is not something to be proud of. I don’t know the first thing about cars. You should be proud of your knowledge and skills.” Cas said genuinely.

Dean was dumbstruck for a moment. “You're serious?” he questioned.

“Completely Dean. This may be presumptuous of me but would you be willing to go on a date with me?” Cas said squeezing Dean’s hand.

“I’d love that.” Dean said putting his other hand over Cas’. That is how there love story began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was pulled from his reverie by the text tone of his phone. Charlie texted that she had just pulled up with Cas. There best friend Charlie had been given the task of getting Cas dressed up and here without letting the secret out. Gabe had helped Dean decorate and keep the secret from Cas.

Dean fidgeted with the box in his pocket one more time. Feeling its weight in his hands gave him courage. He was about to ask the most important question of his life. He adjusted his tie one last time and turned toward the door and waited for the love of his life.

Charlie opened the door and shoved Cas through with no preamble. “Good luck.” She said to Dean and abruptly closed the door.

Dean took a moment to take in his gorgeous boyfriend. Cas was wearing the suit Dean had bought him for his birthday. He was also wearing his blue silk tie that was Dean’s favorite. Dean looked into Cas’ brilliant blue eyes and was entranced. 

“Dean, what is going on?” Cas said making his way across the room to Dean.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to remember how to speak. As Cas reached him, Dean reached out and grasped both of Cas’ hands in his.

“Two years ago I met you in this exact spot. I spilled coffee on both of us. I’m just as nervous now as I was then. I was instantly mesmerized by you and I still am to this day.” Dean puts his hand in his pocket and grasps the box as he carefully lowers himself to one knee. “I have lured you here tonight, Castiel James Novak, to ask you to marry me.” Dean pulls out and opens the black ring box to reveal a silver band inlaid with tiny emeralds and sapphires. 

Cas’ face lights up instantly with a huge gummy smile. Cas’ collapses to one knee and produces from his pocket a silver ring box. Cas’ opens it revealing a silver band etched with meandering vines.

“I’ve been trying to find the right moment. Seems you beat me to it my beautiful brilliant Dean. Nothing would make me happier than to be yours forever.” Cas says as he pulls his ring from the box and places it on Dean’s left ring finger. Dean places his on Cas’ left ring finger as well. They pull each other into an embrace as they rise from the floor. They stare into each other’s tear filled eyes before kissing passionately. 

The kitchen doors flew open and both of their brothers, Charlie and the rest of their friends burst out and shouted, “Congratulations!” Dean and Cas hardly take notice as the continue to embrace.

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you Dean.”

Cas lays his head on Dean’s chest and they dance in each other’s arms to music only they can hear.


End file.
